


盐酸萘甲唑林

by honeysuckleSun



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleSun/pseuds/honeysuckleSun





	盐酸萘甲唑林

锁孔中发出金属摩擦的声音——“咯吱”，罗渽民回家了。他在门廊蹬掉穿着的两只帆布鞋，懒得回卧室换上家居服，一脸疲惫得瘫在沙发上闭目养神，很长的一条。过了会，他想了想，从公文包里掏出一瓶眼药水，准备给自己滴上。

最近他们承包了一个大项目，全公司上上下下都忙的要死，电脑屏幕明暗交错，无数双手在键盘上飞舞，办公室里弥漫着咖啡与浓茶的气息。大家就这样一起连熬了好几个大夜，他身体吃不消不说，眼睛也十分疲劳，每天靠着一日滴三次眼药水续命。

可罗渽民滴眼药水的姿势始终是笨拙的，用一只手扯着眼旁的肌肉将眼睛扒开，另一只手将药水瓶晃晃悠悠的在眼睛上拿着，小心翼翼地捏了一下瓶身，里面的一滴液体才颤颤巍巍落下。每次的滴入过程也都并不是那么成功，滴在偏上位置的还好，它会穿过眼睫毛，缓缓流进眼睛里，像一只小虫子在爬；而滴在偏下位置的，直接就爬下颧骨，流经脸颊，冰冷地与脖子会晤。  
他真的不怎么会滴眼药水。

每次滴完后，他的几根睫毛还会不可避免地结块，有时甚至会留下软乎乎的一团不明膏状固体，成为同心协力奋斗着的同事们的欢乐源泉之一。当他们哈哈大笑时，他总是打开手机前置，大力将它们揉开，原来眼睫毛长还有这种坏处，真是烦人。他罗渽民发誓，他一定要学会滴眼药水。

 

“我来吧。”

黄仁俊穿着他的大T恤，下摆直到大腿根部，没有穿裤子，缓缓从里屋走出来，声音软软糯糯的，打断了他的思绪，像是刚起。

他轻轻的接过罗渽民手里的眼药水，一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿站在地上支撑着整个身体，又用另一只手将罗渽民险些抠进眼珠子里的手打掉，扶在了他的肩膀上。

“别紧张，放轻松一点。头抬高，眼睛向上看。”

听了黄仁俊如定心丸般的声音，罗渽民不再害怕，微微吐了一口气。刚放松下来，一滴冰凉的液体就成功钻进了他的眼眶，如法炮制，另一滴也很顺利得进去了。

滴完了，真好。

可黄仁俊并没有马上离开，他将立在地上的那条腿抬起，落到了沙发上，整个人跨坐在了罗渽民的身上。他咬住了罗渽民的唇瓣，舌头软软的，在嘴唇周围打着圈圈。

“渽民，我们多久没做爱了。”

黄仁俊开口，下身在罗渽民那里一下一下地蹭着，语调里有说不出的委屈。

的确是，太久了呢。

罗渽民刚想睁开眼准备好好满足一下黄仁俊，却只看到一片黑——他的眼睛被黄仁俊捂住了。

“渽民乖，刚滴完眼药，不要立刻睁眼。”

黄仁俊轻笑着继续，他的嘴唇一路向下，在罗渽民下巴上啃了一口，又含住了喉结，不急不慢得舔舐着，像是在品尝着一颗甜得不得了的糖果。

他感受到罗渽民在一下又一下吞咽着口水，似在忍耐着什么。

“我们渽民，是珍宝啊。”

他接着解开罗渽民的POLO衫的所有扣子，在胸前亲了几下就皱起眉头，不够，果然不够，早就跟他说以后不要穿POLO衫了，还不听。他于是直接把衣服从下面撩起，吮吸着罗渽民胸前的红樱。

罗渽民被黄仁俊骑着，感觉全身像爆竹一样被点燃了，噼里啪啦绽放着电光石火，真他妈燥热。

“好了吗？”

他嘶哑着嗓子问道。

 

“好了。”

黄仁俊把手拿开，映入罗渽民眼帘的是他笑得弯弯的一双狐狸眼，很是魅惑。

这几天都没有做，被上的那一个却比做功的更饥渴。

黄仁俊知道他逃不掉了，不过他也没想逃。

他一下子抽开罗渽民的裤腰带，用牙齿将拉链缓缓拉开，小罗渽民早已挺立，砰的一下弹出来跟他打着招呼。隔着棉质的灰色内裤，黄仁俊调皮得亲了它一口。

哦吼。

再忍下去罗渽民就不是男人了。

他双手扶上黄仁俊的腰，摩挲着他腰窝，嘴里大口大口的喘着粗气，手感是真的好，不过这只是开胃小菜。

接着，他把手慢慢向下探去，身上的人没有穿内裤，小黄仁俊也立起来给小罗渽民回着礼，后面的小穴却是十分紧绷。

黄仁俊喜好把扩充当作情趣的一部分，他才不会自己做，他要让罗渽民亲自打开他，然后再将他揉碎撕毁。

罗渽民被情欲逼急了，胡乱摸索一下找不到润滑剂，拿起旁边的眼药水瓶子，在手上狠狠挤了一滩，马上向下探去。

“别...别冲动。”

黄仁俊的后庭感受到与以往不同触感的冰凉液体，猛得一缩，他连忙从沙发缝里抽出一瓶已经开封了的润滑剂，又感觉有些不好意思，红晕一下子染上了耳根。

难为你准备这么充分了，罗渽民有些意外，动作却没有停滞，迅速接过那玩意，将它挤上手指，继续往里面探去。

很疼、但是很爽。

“嗯啊~”——黄仁俊细细呻吟着。罗渽民的手指又细又长，还骨节分明，天生适合弹钢琴，也天生适合敲键盘，更天生适合做扩充。

黄仁俊的后庭被打开了，罗渽民并没有马上把手抽出，而是在里面慢慢向深挪动，磨蹭着他的直肠壁。

甜腻的叫声开始变得有些颤抖，黄仁俊迎来了今天的第一个高潮。

罗渽民才抽出手，修剪得很好的手指甲周围粘黏着晶莹剔透的直肠液，他就用那只手，抚着黄仁俊的脸，擦过他的唇，捏着他锁骨上的一点点软肉。

这是他亮晶晶的小宝贝啊。

“别紧张，放轻松一点。坐上去，眼睛看着我。”

没什么害不害臊的，毕竟都是老夫老妻，早开始就早爽，黄仁俊听言，将罗渽民的内裤扯下，一下子坐了上去，又猛地打了个激灵。

罗渽民的那玩意，是又变大了吗，还是本来就这么大，是他好久都没有感受到了，竟有点吃不消。

黄仁俊微蹙起眉，上上下下动了几下才终于适应这个尺寸，刚准备开始剧烈运动，罗渽民一使力，反转了体位，将黄仁俊压倒了身下，化被动为主动。

他一下一下的抽插，将频率跟强度全都控制在让黄仁俊吃不消跟完全忍受不住之间，这个精于计算的理工男人会用些可爱的小技巧是他们的做爱时间无限延长。每一次承受着罗渽民的冲刺，黄仁俊都感觉自己实在是受不了了，但却又到不了极限，似乎还能承受下一次的冲击，一会儿他在天堂，一会儿又坠入了地狱，中途还会徘徊于人间。

黄仁俊喊着——“不要了，不要了。”实际上想的却是——“我要，我要，请给我更多吧。”

欲拒还迎，罗渽民当然听得懂他的潜台词。

他逐渐加快频率，手上触摸着黄仁俊身体上的每一个敏感点——按压着颈窝，揉捏着乳头，在他还未成形的腹肌上抓弄，再向下，握住了睾丸。一下一下撸动着，也不限制他射精，既然他忍不住了，就让它释放吧，别苦了自己小宝贝的小小宝贝。

黄仁俊的子子孙孙迸射到了罗渽民的小腹上，他大口呼了一口气，小穴也爽得猛地一吸，罗渽民也快受不了了。他感觉到了身体里鼓胀的那玩意想要射出的欲望，赶紧无力得推了推身上的罗渽民——

“不行，渽民，不能射到里面。”

罗渽民佯装着答应了一下，却没把自己的东西抽出。

 

“让我为仁俊输入代码不好吗？”

他凑近黄仁俊的耳朵，在耳垂上留下温热的吐息。

黄仁俊感觉到一股股热流在他的直肠壁里涌动，其实并不是那么糟糕，还有种莫名的亲昵感——因为罗渽民终于真正有东西完完全全进入到他的体内了。

这一场性爱当然不会这么快结束，黄仁俊双手攀上罗渽民的脖子，仰头与他舌吻，舌头与舌头抵着，牙齿与牙齿相撞，身躯也在不安的扭动，一室的气息仍然燥热。  
罗渽民拿了黄仁俊一条腿，环在他的腰上，俯下身，又继续开始运动。

 

第二天一早，罗渽民从沙发上醒来，他看到黄仁俊在做饭的纤细的身影和他脖子上青一片紫一片的吻痕，他想，还是不要学会滴眼药水了吧。

*备注：“哦吼”在方言里表示“我操”，一个小姐妹让我一定要备注。


End file.
